


Not too much

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: Band gets a vacation and Dave gets to spend some time with Alan. ;)





	

Since the band was exhausted from working on the new album, the news that they had a whole month free was greeted with enormous joy. Finally, they could set off and reunite with their families and friends, not thinking about the job and having a good time.  
Having reserved their flights, the band started packing which was, overall, a hard thing to do considering their clothes were all mixed up and Dave had a habit of hiding else's belongings for a good laugh, of course. This time tho, he had no time to do such things, since Fletch and Martin were already packed up and caught a plane for London that very afternoon. Much to Dave's disappointed, Alan was the only one keeping him company that night, and he couldn't mess with Alan, his temper wasn't something he wanted to deal with, at least not that tired. Surprised by the fact Dave had done absolutely nothing with his belongings, Alan suggested they could go for a drink at the local bar- he knew Dave wanted fun, so he might as well give him some. In response to this, Dave popped his dark green eyes so much Alan literally got worried he'll have to chase them over the floor.  
"I'm not catching those, you know?" Alan said.  
Dave continued staring at him.  
"Is it so weird I asked you to go for a drink?"  
"Alan, everything you do is weird." Dave responded, soon realising how offensive his words sounded so he quickly added "In a good way, you know?"  
"Why thank you."  
Dave chuckled "Well, now it's time for me to be weird- I'm not interested."  
Now Alan was the one staring in disbelief.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" The blue eyed man asked.  
About a minute passed in silence making Alan feel a bit uncomfortable, so he decided to break it by asking his bandmate if he would like to order some pizza.  
Suddenly Dave jumped on the bed, happy, wiggling like a kid who just found out he got a puppy for Christmas.  
"So I guess that's a yes." Alan said with a smile on his lips. In response he got Dave's confirmative nodding.  
While talking to the receptionist Alan saw Dave taking his shirt off and putting a pile of videocassettes on his bed. This distracted him from his conversation, leading him to start mumbling, but before he could get a hold on himself, Dave grabbed th phone from his hand and ordered pizzas along with a whole lot of booze.  
"Who else are you planning to invite?" Alan said with a smirk.  
"No one?"  
"I'm sure not drinking that much, and I'm not planing to sober you up again."  
Alans words hurt Dave a bit, but on the other hand, he knew that it was just a matter of time before Alan said something like this considering he was always the one who took care of him during his hungovers and occasional drug crisis.  
"Sorry." Dave said with a gloomy voice.  
"We don't have to drink everything we order mate. It'll be fine." Alan replied while tapping his friend on a shoulder which made Dave lighten up bit.  
When the order came, the real "party" begun. They started arguing which movie they should watch. During this decision making time, they have both ate their pizzas, so when they finally decided, they were left with nothing but drinks. ... Movie turned out to be so bad, they just had to get drunk. Awkwardly, it was Alans idea. After drinking all the beer and some whiskey, Dave decided they should change their menu. "Oh, look vodka!” "Luckily Mart isn't here." Alan replied and laughed so hard he rolled up and fell on the other side of the bed making Daves vodka run through his nose. The laughing stopped when Dave started screaming in pain holding his nose. Panicking, Alan took him to the bathroom and splashed his face with water, which seemed to have helped a bit. Removing blood from Daves face, trying to be delicate, Alan couldn't stop laughing.

This made Dave smile too, he loved when Alan wasn't all grumpy, his fun side was so much better.  
Because of his lack of orientation, Alan fell on Daves chest, laughing even more. The touch of his bandmates bare skin made him aroused and he tried to remove those silly thoughts from his head, but Dave wasn't helping, in fact, he was adding oil to the flame by preforming gentle movements through Alans hair which made the blue eyed man struggling for air in order to keep his cheeks normal colour. They remained in that position for couple of minutes until Dave decided to stop petting his friends soft hair.

"Why did you stop?" Alan asked without giving any thought.  
"You know, you've always gone through shit with me..."  
"Oook, that's what friends are for, right?"  
"But I never returned the favour, Alan!" Dave said pulling his friends head up.  
Lookong deeply into each others eyes they both felt an urge waking within them and just before Alan took any action in ending this painfully passionate moment, his thin lips were shut with a pair of thicker ones. Having not expecting this, Alan remained still, not closing his eyes.  
"I guess you didn't have this in mind." Dave said defeated, but before he could say his next words, his bandmate pinned him to the wall with a powerful kiss, which was returned immediately, suddenly filling him with joy, he was never happier for disobeying a rule.  
Having Alan sitting on his lap now, Dave slided his hands across the blue eyed mans body and his lips across his neck, leaving bite marks on every inch, which made his partner moan in pleasure. Soon they found themselves completely naked on the bathroom floor, their erections stone hard just from foreplay. 

Dave slowly slided down Alans torso, stopping only on his hip to leave a strong bite.  
"Hey!"  
"Shhhh."  
He took Al's penis and started kissing it.  
"Better?"  
Since all he got in response was a loud moan- he knew he was doing it right. Now he put the glans of the penis in his mouth, licking it in circles and releasing it with a pop making Alan squeal. A smile lightened up on Daves face, he wanted Alan to scream, so he deepthroated him, first slowly than faster and faster until Alan took a hold of his head and started to jam into his mouth, following his own needs and, not long after, exploding in Daves mouth.  
That being done Dave swallowed the whole amount of semen...and he craved for more. He grabbed Alans legs and spread them wide apart, making his knees touch his shoulders. Much to Daves surprise, Alan seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just I... I've never been the one to 'accept'..."  
Dave shushed his friend with a quick kiss.  
"Oh, you'll like it."  
Than he spit in his own hand and rubbed the saliva onto his painfully hard penis. Slowly he started circling around Alans rectum, feeling it was freshly shaved, as all of Alans body hair was, and this just made him more aroused.  
After massaging Alans entrance, he slid in half of his lenght which seemed to have caused Alan a bit of discomfort, so Dave went in slower this time.  
Constantly on the edge of premature ejaculation, Dave hade to stop for a moment, giving his mate a long, passionate kiss. When he was ready he started sliding in and out fast, especially fast whenever Alan scratched his back in a furious manner and even faster and deeper when he felt his partners growing erection.  
Not being able to last much longer, Dave exploded in Alans insides, making Alan ejaculate as well. Both were screaming in pleasure in those seconds, which seemed like eternity for them.  
Wrapped in each others arms, they continued kissing for a long time afterwards, forgetting hours and obligations, enjoying the serenity they've just found.  
Both young men knew this was just the beginning of something extraordinary, of their secret desires coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Tell me your honest opinion, please. :)


End file.
